maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13
Erstin Ho's Tragedy is the 13th chapter of My-Otome series. A group of few people are having a tour on the Garderobe. A hooded figure blends in the group who wishes to see the Natsuki, and who accidentally stumbles on Erstin Ho while bathing. Mashiro arrives to defend Erstin from the hooded figure, causing Erstin to reveal something, and soften up to the Princess. Summary Mashiro wonders what does the tour in school is all about, on which Nina says that lately, Garderobe decided to put out lottery drawings, on which will give someone a privilege to have a tour on the academy. A letter then falls on Mashiro's lap coming from his desk, which surprises him, causing Arika to ask him if there's something wrong, which he tells that there's none. Mashiro thinks that it's the boys from his previous school, but he dismisses the thought by saying that it might be a love letter. The tour is about to begin and the other girls are obviously excited. A hooded figure asks if it is possible for him to meet the school head, on which the guide says that it is not a part of the program. At the office, Natsuki has her doubts with the tour. However, Miss Maria states that after they allowed outsiders to enter the academy, the sales of the Otome Palace have gone up. Still expressing her doubt, she notes that since Mashiro is in their care, she wonders if they would allow outsiders on their gates, something that Miss Maria counters by saying that all of the visitors are having an identity check, so there's nothing she have to worry about. Despite of everything that Miss Maria said to ease her worries, she still expresses it in the end, saying that she feels a dark premonition. At the tour, the guide shows the things that Fumi used. One of the people points to a direction that has an forbidden access and asks what's down on the stairs. The guide simply replies that it is a secret. A cat is then seen, staring at a prison numbered 17. Mashiro makes his way onto the roof like the letter said, and founds Erstin. She starts to become teary eyed and says something about Mashiro, and proceeds on slapping him. On a flash back, Erstin sees that Nina is always together with Mashiro. She then stumbles on the office and overhears a conversation going on between Youko and Natsuki. Youko comments on how it is became possible for a stone to have a contract with two Otomes, where as a Meister Otome can make multiple contracts using different stones, something that Natsuki calls as "two timing". She misunderstood it as "sex fiend", and tells Mashiro to stop playing around with Nina. Then the people who's on a tour reaches the roof top, which surprises them to see Erstin. Delighted, the guys wants to shake her hand, which gets her scared, and causes her to lean on a guy. She then yells and runs away. Mashiro then notices the presence of the hooded figure. Erstin came rushing on the shower, expressing her disgust that she is touched by a man. The hooded figure is seen again, entering a room, on which turns out that the bathroom where Erstin is taking a bath. Mashiro then goes to find Erstin and hears her scream. Back at the bathroom, the hooded figure tells Erstin to be quiet. Mashiro then comes in and hits the hooded figure with a broom, saying to stay away from Erstin, as Mashiro is their real target, which shocks Erstin. Chie and Shiho the arrives, and proceeds on punishing the hooded figure using a very grotesque technique of the Trias. The guide then arrives at the scene, in hope of finding the hooded figure, who is named Takeda, whom they thought as a member of Schwarz. He refutes the claim, as he only want to meet the head of the school head. He then states that everyone in his club worked hard just to have a ticket, and it would be a shame if they he didn't meet the school head. He then also says that he wants to take a picture of Natsuki, and if things will go well, he will do some indecent things too. Shizuru then appears with her gigantic scissors, making Takeda to scream for help. Erstin then thanks Mashiro, and states that because of her breasts, various things happened and she developed a fear of men, and claims that she only likes women. She then hugs Mashiro, and asks him if it is alright to call him "Jōu-sama". Erstin's hug, however, turns out to be a kind of Miryoku named Ultra Bust Impact, making the latter spit blood and collapse. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Scissors Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *Shiho's Weak Punisher *Chie's Ranbu of the Black Rose GEMs Used *Bewitching Smile Amethyst Robe Used *Bewitching Smile Amethyst (Robe) Items Used *Broom Miryoku Used *Ultra Bust Impact Category:Chapters